


In From The Cold

by kiwilicious



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, School Dances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Noelle's had a crush on the mysterious Susie for a long time, and she finally gets her courage up to ask her to the annual Sadie Hawkman's Dance. What starts out as a simple crush turns into the adventure of a lifetime for Noelle as she finally gets close to Susie.





	In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Suselle is my life and I'd like to thank Toby for the gift of gays
> 
> Also sorry if there's any formatting weirdness I had to type this on my phone. Enjoy!

"Dad, did you have a Sadie Hawkman's dance when you were in school?" Noelle asked from the chair beside her father's bed. 

"Oh, heck yeah! Your mom didn't really ask me to go with her, she just informed me that we were going together and then walked away." Rudy let out a big laugh followed by a coughing fit. "Best night of my life."

"I've seen the pictures," Noelle said with a smile, "I've never seen mom look so happy."

"Say, Ellie, don't you have a Sadie Hawkman's dance coming up? Got any exciting plans?" Rudy sat up in bed a little bit, wincing in pain. Noelle lightly touched his arm and tilted her head.

"Oh, I don't know. I might just go to hang out with some friends." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"What about that girl you were talking about? Susan? Suzette? Suplex?" Rudy teased, which made Noelle laugh. She looked back up at him.

"Dad, it's Susie!" She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I'm sure I'm not her type. She spends all her time after school with Kris, anyway."

"Well the only way you'll know for sure, honey, is if you ask her." Rudy grabbed Noelle's hand. "If she says yes, great! If she says no, at least you'll know for sure and you can move on! It's a win-win!" 

"You sure have an optimistic point of view, dad. She definitely could just eat me. She's so strong and tough." She said with a bit of a sigh. They continued to chat until visiting hours ended, and Noelle began to walk home. She approached the gate of her home before stopping. She thought for a moment before turning around and sprinting to the store.

The next day went by rather slowly. Noelle had a hard time focusing on her classes and periodically inspected the ornately decorated box in her backpack. She sat in Ms. Alphys' room, which was her last class of the day, when Susie finally came in. Noelle sat up straight upon seeing her. She was wearing her patchwork jeans, her white tank top, and her purple jacket. Her bangs were swept to the side and for the first time Noelle could see her eyes. They were a stunning shade of yellow and Noelle stared for a moment, heat rising to her face. She quickly looked down at her desk and took deep breaths to calm herself. Susie sat down at her desk in the back of the room and leaned back in her chair. Noelle turned around to look once more and made eye contact with Susie, who flashed a grin. 

Once the bell rang Noelle took a deep breath and stood up from her desk. She quickly packed up her books and looked up to see Susie walking out the door. Noelle held the box in her hands and ran out to the hallway to catch up.

"Hey, uh, Susie!" Noelle's hands were trembling. Susie stopped in her tracks. Suddenly she spun around and put her arm against the locker, pinning Noelle in. 

"What's up, Noelle?" Susie asked in her low, warm, and husky voice. Noelle heart pounded as she stared up into Susie's eyes; she could feel her body heat.

"O-oh, I, uh . . . " Noelle softly squeaked. She held up the box in front of her chest. "This is for you." Susie looked down at the box and tilted her head. 

"Oh." Susie dropped her arm and grabbed the present. "This isn't a trick or anything, is it?" 

"No! No, I would never do that." Susie raised an eyebrow and opened the box. Inside was a small bouquet of different types of chalk neatly tied together with a small ribbon.

"What . . . What is this?" 

"It's, um . . . It's . . . " Noelle took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go to the Sadie Hawkman's dance with me?" 

"What? Is this a prank or something? You don't want to mess with me. I'll wreck you if you are." She said with a growl and flashed her teeth.

"It's not a prank, I swear! I just thought it would be really fun and I think you're super cool and oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Noelle looked down at the ground and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh. Well. Sure. That sounds good." Susie ran her hand through her hair. She grabbed Noelle's arm and rolled her sleeve up, then pulled out a marker to write her phone number.

"Oh, Susie! Thank you!" Noelle stood up straight, which put her face inches away from Susie's. Susie just grinned and turned to walk away. Noelle grinned and buried her head in her hands and giggled.

\-- -- -- -- --

Noelle finished tying the last ribbon around her antlers when the doorbell rang. She let out a small gasp and straightened her gold, knee-length dress before coming downstairs. Her mom was working late again so she had the house to herself. She opened the door to see Susie leaning against the door frame, wearing a similar outfit to those she usually wears, but the jeans had no holes and her purple jacket was replaced with a black blazer. Noelle's heart started pounding and she smiled up at her.

"Hello! Thank you for coming!" Noelle chirped as Susie looked her up and down. 

"You look nice," Susie said casually. "I like your ribbons." 

"O-oh! Thank you!" Noelle touched one reflexively. "I love your jacket." Susie looked down at it and shrugged. 

"Found it in a dumpster," she chuckled. "You ready to go?" 

"Yes! Absolutely!" Noelle bounced a bit. "Where to?" Susie held out her hand and Noelle took it softly. 

"Come on. I'll show you." She pulled Noelle out the door and they were off. 

After a short, brisk walk they were at the lake northeast of town, where one of the picnic tables was covered in a faded, white bedsheet. On the table was a store-bought veggie platter, a bag of chips, and some bottled water. 

"Sorry it's kinda lame. I've never really done this before." Susie said quietly and looked away. She stared for a moment before she felt Noelle grabbing her arm. Susie looked back to see her wide-eyed and grinning. 

"Oh my god, Susie . . . " Noelle trailed off for a minute. 

"You hate it, don't you? Figures." Susie shrugged and took a step backwards. 

"It's amazing," Noelle said with a sigh. "No one's ever done something like this for me before." She turned back to Susie and tilted her head. "Thank you so much!" 

"Oh, uh . . . don't mention it." Susie looked away to hide a small smile. Noelle sat down at the table and opened up the veggie platter and grabbed a baby carrot. Susie joined her, sitting across from her and opening the bag of chips. She shifted her gaze to the trees beside them. For a little while, they didn't talk. They just listened to the wind swaying the leaves and passing conversations of couples. 

"Hey, uh . . . " Susie started, hesistantly. "I heard about your dad. That really sucks. Is he doing okay?" Noelle turned to Susie and tried to look her in the eyes, but she had turned away and let her bangs cover her eyes again. 

"Oh, he's doing okay." Noelle said with a smile. "His pain gets really bad sometimes, and uh, sometimes he has a hard time being his usual cheery self, but he's still my dad! And he's gonna get better!" Noelle laid her palms down on the table and looked down at her water bottle. "Although . . . " she trailed off, which made Susie turn back toward her.

"Noelle?" 

"Sometimes I wonder if his pain isn't gonna get better. I keep wondering if . . . if . . ." Noelle shook her head. She stayed silent for a moment before she felt Susie's hand on hers. It was very warm, which startled Noelle into looking back up to see Susie leaning across the table, bangs swept out of her eyes and gaze locked on her. Noelle stared, at a loss for words, before she let out a chuckle and used her spare hand to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You seem like you needed to talk." Susie let out a chuckle and leaned back. Noelle tilted her head and smiled. 

"Well, thank you for letting me talk," Noelle said with a small giggle, "I promise I'll l be more fun the rest of the night." Susie chuckled and stood up. 

"I'll hold you to that." Susie cleaned up the trash and threw into a garbage bin nearby, then held out her hand again, with Noelle complying and grabbing it. Then they were on their way back to the school. 

\-- -- -- -- --

The sun was setting as they approached the school. Upon entering, they were greeted with the sound of distant dance music, many handmade signs with printed pictures of birds glued on, and arrows pointing towards the gymnasium. The two of them walked to the gym but Susie stopped just outside of it. 

"What's wrong?" Noelle asked. 

"I, uh, I can't dance." Susie said rather quietly. "I didn't think this far in advance." Noelle smiled and grabbed her hand. 

"I mean, nobody knows how to dance at school dances. Just do whatever you feel like doing in the moment." Noelle pulled a slightly resistant Susie through the doorway. 

Inside there were banners hanging from the ceiling, different colored lights flashing and spinning, and a folding table with bottles of soda and a tray of cupcakes. The floor was filled with students grouped up in circles of varying sizes, organized by social group. Occasionally one part of the circle would move to the center and perform a unique dance, before returning to the circle and being cheered on by their friends. Lining the walls were teachers wearing hawk heads, except for Miss Beakman, whose normal head was, in fact, a hawk head. She side-eyed the other teachers and sighed. 

"What do you want to do?" Noelle tried to yell over the blasting music. 

"I don't know! This is a lot to take in!" Susie just looked around nervously at her surroundings. 

"Well, let's try this!" Noelle faced susie and grabbed both of Susie's hands, then began to bob back and forth in time to the music. Susie watched for a moment before mirroring Noelle's dance. 

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Susie gave such a warm, sincere smile that it made Noelle blush. After a few minutes of dancing, the song ended and transitioned into a very slow, mellow song. Susie froze until Noelle showed her where to put her hands for a slow dance. Soon they were gently swaying together silently, neither of them sure of what to say. Susie would sometimes open her mouth a little bit, before closing it and sighing. 

"Is everything okay?" Noelle asked. 

"I'm just . . . bad at this stuff. I'm sorry." Susie said quetly, and Noelle had to lean in closer to hear her. 

"Well, I think you're doing great!" She gave a soft smile and gave Susie's hand a light squeeze. Susie shook her head a bit, then chuckled. She quickly pulled Noelle in until their bodies were pressed together. From behind Noelle there was a loud cough, where a teacher was glaring at them. Susie looked at her and then bared her teeth, licking her lips menacingly. The teacher threw her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh before walking away. Noelle laughed and rested her head against Susie's chest. It was warm, and Noelle could feel Susie's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. After a moment, Noelle pulled her head back up and found her eyes drawn to Susie's lips. Without thinking, she started to lean in. She almost made contact before Susie tensed up. Noelle almost began apologizing, but before she could Susie spoke. 

"Kris?" Noelle looked up to see that Susie wasn't looking at her. She spun around to see Kris standing right behind her. 

"Oh! Hello Kris! I didn't see you come in!" Kris barely acknowledged her before handing a piece of paper to Susie, who opened it and began reading it. It was a letter on black paper with a golden wax seal on it. The seal had a familiar looking emblem, but she couldn't place it at the moment. Susie finished reading and stepped back away from Noelle. 

"God, this sucks. I'm so sorry but I have to go. I'm sorry." Susie barely finished what she was saying before turning to run out the door with Kris. 

"What? Susie, wait!" And Noelle ran off after them. She expected them to leave the school but instead they kept running down the hall. Noelle tried to follow them after they turned the corner but she came face to face with the door to the supply closet. A pit formed in her stomach as the lights went off and left her in the dark. She stepped forward and opened the door and was faced with a wall of almost tangible darkness. A chill ran up her spine and she stepped into the closet. 

And then she fell.


End file.
